ygotasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tristan Taylor
|voice = LittleKuriboh }} Tristan Timothy Taylor is a character within the Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged universe. He is based on the canon . Like Joey, he provides much of the comedy in the series, mostly due to his clogged sounding voice (similar to Bullwinkle's), a fact that he remarks in the first episode (in episode 2, Yami states that Tristan is voiced by Barney the Dinosaur). For Episode 8 and the first half of episode 9, he was given a new voice, similar to what happened in the original series; however this new voice was apparently killed by Bakura's "evil side" in episode 9, and the old one was revived (Yami stated that he did it because the old voice was much easier to make fun of than the new one). He also claims on five separate occasions that his voice gives him "super-strength", once while fighting Kemo (who then claims his hair lets him defy gravity), once in a cave while being chased by a giant 'boulder', once when assaulting one of Pegasus' guards while wearing a suit of armor, once while fighting a zombie, and once while fighting Duke Devlin (then tripping and falling over the edge of the blimp). In one occasion he claimed that his voice "knows kung-fu" when knocking out Bakura in episode 18 with a karate chop. In episode 15 it's revealed Hair Guy's hair is Tristan's father, and it has been mentioned Tristan's true strength is in his hair (in a synopsis for one of the Abridged episodes). The parody portrays Tristan as childish and downright stupid (as much, if not more so, than Joey) to the point where no one takes him seriously. For example, he was the only one who believed Kaiba's ghost was real in episode 7. He also believes that Yami Bakura is Spider Man, and is excited that he is friends with Spider Man. Another running gag with him is the several complaints about being a minor character and trying to have an adventure while the major characters are sleeping (episode 16). In episode 49 it is revealed that his middle name is Timothy. Another running gag is his surprised exclamation of "Holy **** on a **** sandwich!", first started in episode 6. It has since been reused and added upon twice to include "with **** on top" in episode 16 and "and a side helping of ****" in episode 20. However, it was only stated in its first incarnation in the Abridged Movie. Yami Bakura said this line also in episode 40. In episode 3, when Téa says she needed to go to the bathroom Tristan responds by saying "In another few hours the sun will rise." a phrase which Tristan actually said in the same scene of the original series. This phrase has made reoccurring appearances over the course of the series and always in appears completely random and irrelevant to the situation, most notably in episode 41 when he and Duke Devlin are hanging off the side of a blimp he says "Duke, no matter what happens to us, I want you to remember one thing: in another few hours, the sun will rise!" when Duke asks him what that was supposed to mean he says "I don't know, but it's true!". In episode 48 it is shown that he believes Axe Body Spray to be actually be the weapon, saying "girls love the smell of Axe" while holding an axe, to which Duke responds "That's a body spray you dork." Tristan also loves Joey's sister Serenity. At the end of episode 3 Joey mentions his sister and Tristan says "If she's going blind, I might actually have a chance with her." He has called her "darling", "jailbait", and "fine ass" on many occasions, and in the Serenity commentary special tried many ways to get her on a date with him (including changing the comments to say that Serenity should date him, and even threatens to kill the president in order to impress Serenity). Despite not knowing what sex is, Tristan does want to sleep with Serenity (as mentioned in episode 25), although he has also shown a bit of attraction to Téa in that regard (in episode 15 he mentions she should take off her clothes and in episode 16 states the only way they can survive is if they have sex. He also claims they did it when acquiring their personal monsters in Cr@psule monsters two, going as far as to call his Pikachu-like creature "Tristan Jr."). Yugi and Téa bullied Tristan for loving Serenity. Tristan however did not seem to understand that they had known it all the time and decides to kill them all (which he still hasn't done, since the two are still alive). Episode 8 is dedicated to the memory of "Tristan Taylor's voice" (who allegedly died after running with scissors while drunk, according to Joey). In Cr@psule Monsters, Tristan is oblivious to the fact there is a card game, or anything or anyone else the gang had encountered before then. He also made the first direct Pokémon reference in Episode 2 which made him and Téa get attacked by a Kraken (though despite about to die he claimed the spin-off was still better then Yu-Gi-Oh GX). Tristan somewhat predicted the game plot of as he stated "Because in the future, card games will be played on motorbikes"; which Yugi thought was ridiculous. It is interesting to note that the second voice actor for Tristan in the real series is the same voice actor for Yusei Fudo, the main character of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. In general, Tristan seems to be the most aware of the series' weaknesses and true nature. He made an interesting prediction in episode 21 when he suggests that the characters "exist in a fictional universe created by some Japanese guy who likes card games", which Téa believes to be the dumbest thing he has ever said. Also, in The Abridged Movie, when the gang is being attacked by a mob angry about the show's quality, Tristan admits that the show "does kinda suck." In addition, in episode 9, when the episode ends with a still frame, Tristan responds, "Oh no! The animation budget ran out!" Apparently, Tristan is a Christian. In episode 9, when Joey is resurrected with Monster Reborn, Tristan compares this act to the believed acts of Jesus. In the Christmas Special, when Yugi says Christmas is all about card games, Tristan responds that he thought it was about Jesus. Yugi dismisses this, saying that Tristan says "the darnedest things". Tristan tends to get movies/novels mixed up, he mistakes Lord of the Flies for The Lord of the Rings, and Star Wars for Star Trek. It is also mentioned that Tristan has the ability to break necks with his mind as demonstrated on Weevil Underwood in Episode 31. In the Third Anniversary video he is seen constantly trying to get Duke to play games like Pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey or Twister with him, however Duke is too busy hitting on Mai and Serenity. He apparently has two imaginary friends, Zack & Cody, from the Disney series ''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody'' and ''The Suite Life on Deck''. In Episode 40, he is led to believe the "Kaibacorp Doomship" is in space, and believes some monsters are aliens. He also claims in this episode that he was abducted by aliens as a child (which Tea says "That explains so much and yet so little"). It is also apparent that Tristan is extremely convinced that Duke Devlin is a witch. Whenever Duke is introduced, he calls him a witch. Plus, in the episode in which Duke is introduced, he keeps saying "Burn the witch!", "He turned me into a newt!... I got better.", parodying Monty Python's Holy Grail. In episode 51, he sacrifices himself in a Star Wars like manner to protect Serenity (who responds Star Wars like as well) and is now possessed by Nezbitt. Tristan is now in a Robot Monkey body with the main cast, who insult him without knowing it's Tristan in the robot monkey body. He was later "revived" when the gang returned to the real world. Category:Male Characters Category:Humans